SolKat drabble 2
by MarieVargas
Summary: Someone wanted SolKat smut, they got SolKat smut.


You smirked at him below you. His face was bright red and he was completely flustered. His hair was tousled and his eyes were trying to look anywhere but at you. You leaned in and kissed at his neck, listening to him pant. He tried to push you away, however, you just ground your knee up a little more to silence him. His hips jerked up against your's, his entire body shivering in anticipation.

Your hands ran over his chest, then down his sides, earning quiet purrs from your matesprite. Your fingers stopped when you reached his pants, then pulled them down a little, feeling his bulge writhe under the fabric desperately. You smirked into his neck, listening as he whimpered quietly.

"S-Sollux…" his voice was barely a whisper, surprisingly enough, "F-Fucking dammit… You nooksucking tease of a matesprite… Hurry up…"

"Oh, come on, Kk… You're not that wet, are you?" Your hand slid into his underwear to boldly palm his nook, only to pull away as he looked down in surprise. "Holy thith…"

Karkat's face turned a shade of red that you thought was impossible to turn. He fidgeted, trying to say something, but, before he could, you silenced him with a kiss. You kept palming him, pressing the heel of your hand against the soaking wet slit and drinking in the quiet whines he let out. He ground against your hand, ripping out of the kiss to tell you once again just to fucking pail him already.

With a free hand, you pulled down his pants and underwear, struggling with them until they were tossed on the floor. His fingers clawed at your bare chest as you adjusted him, pressing the bulge of your pants against his nook. He was just begging now, unable to stop as he writhed and ground against your pants, staining them red in the front.

You moved you hand to undo your pants, pulling them off with difficulty, seeing as you were moving so fast. They were discarded somewhere, along with your underwear, then your hands went to his thighs, spreading them wide as you resettled yourself in the spot. Your bulges wrapped around Karkat's, twineing in a slippery mess, both of you moaning and pressing against the other.

You run your fingers over his nook, your thumbs taking the sides of it and spreading it wide open, making him gasp and tremble. He is trying to say something, but it keeps getting caught in his throat, so you lean in and kiss him hard. Your tongue slips into his mouth as one of your bulges untangles itself from his and wriggles it's way to his nook.

The response is almost immediate.

He gasps into the kiss, stiffening a bit, then wraps his legs around your hips tightly, shoving you in all the way. He's grinding into it, his body craving more of you.

Fuck, he's so damn hot when he's like this.

You grab his hips tightly, thrusting into him slowly, only to be interrupted by him ripping out of the kiss again to hiss at you, "F-Fucking god dammit Sollux! F-Fucking pail me! Oh my god!"

He grabs the sides of your face hard, dragging you into a passionate kiss as your hips start to thrust against him harder. Your one bulge is winding around his, squelching sounds coming from them. You were stealing his breath away as you tongue-fucked his mouth, his fingers trembling as he held your face. You could feel him trembling and desperately bucking into the thrusts, his body barely able to keep up.

Your fingers dig into the soft flesh of his hips as you start to fuck him almost effortlessly into the ground, his body jerking upwards as he tries to pull you closer. His mouth is open, a stream of curses and moans filling the air non-stop as his fingers move from your face to your hair, fisting it hard. Your mouth attacks at his throat, attempting to not leave any marks, seeing as he got fussy about that…

But you never were a good listener.

Within moments, his entire body was flush against you, trembling uncontrollably as he panted harshly. You were leaning over him, holding him to your chest as your bulges slid into their sheath. His head of messy hair was nuzzling into you, probably just him trying to cuddle before he passed out, so you held him, rolling to your side to take the weight off of him.

You fumbled blindly for a blanket and dragged it over both of you, passing out with your matesprite.


End file.
